


Icebreaker

by TheFierceBeast



Series: Sweet and Nasty [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jim Gordon, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gordlock - Freeform, Gotham is for lovers, Harvey talks dirty, Jim talks dirty, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Repression, adoration, eventually, filthy mouth, really explicit sex, top Harvey Bullock, you're an animal Bullock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/pseuds/TheFierceBeast
Summary: Harvey talks dirty and he won’t shut up. Jim is a control-freak who can’t articulate what he wants to say. So Harvey gives him a hand.Same universe as ‘Cheap and Nasty’ and ‘Sweet and Sour’ but totally stand-alone, you don’t need to have read them all.Porn. It’s just porn. No plot, just porn. Enjoy.





	Icebreaker

Harvey Bullock has a dirty mouth.

If there’s one thing that Jim knows for sure, has known from the day he met the guy, it’s that.

To be fair, the entire department knows it – Hell, anyone Harv comes into prolonged contact with does. It’s one of his more-or-less salubrious charms, that colourful way of phrasing he has. One of the things that endears him to colleagues and acquaintances alike, that allows him to charm intel out of bystanders and chat his way behind closed doors.

Colleagues and acquaintances, however, are never on the receiving end of its _specifically_ targeted attack. And what Jim has discovered, in these past six months he and Harvey have been a couple, is that there’s little Harvey finds more endearing than seeing a stern and capable police detective reduced to a squirming, flustered mess with just a few filthy endearments whispered into his ear at the right moment.

Jim knows this, because Harvey has told him, _explicitly_.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Harvey’s voice is a low buzz, so close to his ear that Jim can feel all the hairs on his nape prickle at the stir of his breath. “I thought today would never end. Can’t stop thinking about you. Half an hour and we can blow this joint, and then I can blow-”

“Bullock, shut up.” Jim hisses between his teeth. He wants to move away, except he really doesn’t want to move away. Not when Harvey is a solid, warm presence right behind him, has Jim aching to press back against him, and he’s whispering so low nobody can hear them anyway, nobody gives them a passing glance.

“But I can’t help it. Not when you look so freakin’ sexy when you’re embarrassed. _Hardened_,” He emphasises the word in a way that should be laughably cheesy, but instead makes Jim’s dick throb dangerously, “officer of the law, gone all shy just from me saying how much I love sucking your sweet cock.”

Jim’s head spins. He should be angry. He should _discipline_ – ooohkay. Jim shuts his eyes, mentally curses Harvey for turning him into some kind of distracted pervert. Harvey might think it’s hilarious that Jim is so unsettled by public displays of affection, but Jim is in the right here. “Now is not the time. Save it ‘til we get home.”

He feels as much as hears the answering chuckle, a delicious shiver right down the length of his spine. “OK boss. I’ll stow it for another thirty. But then, you choke me.” His lips brush Jim’s ear, just barely. “Deal?”

Jim swallows, trying desperately to think away his imminent boner. “Deal.” He manages, weakly.

As much as Jim tries to rationalise to himself that everyone has their talents and nobody can be good at everything, it’s still maddening how easily this seems to come to Harvey.

Jim wouldn’t admit it to anyone – not even the love of his life, who is currently pinning him to the wall just inside their apartment door and kissing a breathless, feverish path down his throat – but he always kind of fancied himself as a ladies man. Perhaps it _was_ his looks – as Harvey is all-too fond of telling him. There was never any shortage of girls willing to share his bed, but when it came to actually flirting, paying compliments or propositions, then Jim’s infallible confidence failed him.

“Why do you look so damn good in that suit? Almost makes me not wanna get you out of it.”

Case in point. Jim pants against Harvey’s neck, palms him through his slacks and thinks nothing more coherent than _want, need, now_. How Harvey manages to constantly run his mouth in every situation and never sound as clueless or trite as Jim fears he will if he ever tries to voice how he feels about Harvey, Jim has no idea. It’s hot, though. It’s so indecently hot, that he wishes he could reciprocate, but he feels too silly and the words refuse to come. Even the simplest.

“Bedroom. Now.” Jim gasps, at the edge of his vocal limit, and Harvey gazes at him like he’s Allen Ginsberg or something, his eyes brimming with such adoring desire that Jim has to look away.

By the time they hit the bedsheets, they’re both naked. And there’s another thing Harvey doesn’t have to ever worry about.

Considering how self-deprecating he is about his appearance, how much the other guys tease him and call him a slob, Jim had wondered at first why Harv was so popular with women – and not just the ones he paid. The memory of the first time that the thought occurred to him accosts him, heightens his arousal even further. _He must have a huge dick._ He’d jerked off to that thought, back then, before they were even really friends, confused and guilty and angry at himself for finding the notion such an inexplicable turn-on. Not so inexplicable, now, and not just a notion any more. He’d been right. Jim wraps a palm, around Harvey’s hard-on, slides teasingly slow and relishes the answering groan, the way Harvey claims his lips so desperately. He’s so gorgeous. Not just the way he looks; the whole package. So why can’t Jim just come out and say that?

“Oh, baby. Look at you. You’re so beautiful Jim, you know that?” It’s like he can read Jim’s mind.

And all Jim can do is whimper, flattered and worked-up and frustrated, because the only words he can manage in return is, “You too.” He swallows, his throat tight with emotion. “I wish I could tell you what I feel.”

“You don’t need to.” Harvey’s eyes are so sincere. He slides a palm up the curve of Jim’s calf, between his thighs, and Jim’s legs tremble as he cups his stiff cock. “This says all I need to know.”

“But I _want_ to.”

Harvey doesn’t move his hand, stroking gently, teasingly, his fingertips ghosting behind Jim’s balls in that way that drives him _crazy_ with yearning. He tilts his head, gaze searching Jim’s face. “Then do.” His thumb traces, maddeningly gentle, along the length of Jim’s erection, rubs at his slit, spreading the wetness there and Jim’s hips twitch, helplessly forward. “Come on, Junior. Out with it.”

“I can’t…” When they lock eye contact like this, it’s enough to make Jim’s head spin. How close he feels, to this man.

“How about when I do this?”

The jolt that goes through him, the second Harvey brushes a fingertip against his asshole, has the blood rushing to his face like fire, his lips tingling and an embarrassing little moan breaking from his mouth. “_Especially_… when you do that.”

“Mmmmhmmm, I know you like that.” That single fingertip, pressing lightly, circling. Pushing.

“Harvey!” It’s involuntary, how Jim gasps his name, his head arching against the pillows.

Harvey draws his lower lip between his teeth. He looks like he’s concentrating, all of his attention focused minutely on Jim. On what he’s going to _do_ to him: Jim’s skin prickles, arousal and anticipation. He’d not been touched there often, before Harvey, and certainly not in the way Harvey touches him. It shocked him how much he wanted it. How _hungry_ he felt. At first there’d been a guilty kind of shame, too. As much as he wanted to be fine with having these feelings for a man, as much as he _was_ fine with it, he’d been so sure he’d be the one giving rather than receiving, the one _in charge_. His body demanded otherwise. And while Harvey always delivered, indulged him to the point of worship, he never pushed. Was equally ecstatic to let Jim take control, take his fill of him. Now, more than half a year down the road and they’ve explored one another in every way, except one, and Jim _wants_. “Yes…” His hips lift off the mattress, circling, willing Harvey to just read his mind and _take_ him.

“That good? Tell me.”

“Harv…”

He turns away, a couple of seconds and he’s found what he wants in the nightstand and Jim’s belly flips appreciatively at the sight of him dripping lube onto his first two fingers. It’s warm when he touches him. Jim closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he’s looking right into Harvey’s as he lies facing him on the pillows. “What if I do you so slow that you can’t help but beg?” The hand between his legs pushes them firmly, further apart. Spreads his thighs obscenely wide, and Harvey cocks a leg over one of his, pinning it there, so all Jim can do is gasp out a shaky breath and nod. “You’re so handsome. I can’t keep my hands off of you. I just wanna touch you, all the time.” His voice is low, but steady. In control. It _does_ things to Jim. He leans in for a kiss, deep and rhythmic and when Jim feels the first finger properly breach him, slip in knuckle-deep, he moans against Harvey’s lips, opens his mouth wider for more of his tongue. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes.”

“You feel good to me, too. You’re so tight. So perfect. I’m so lucky. I’m the one gets to do this, no one else.”

Even before he really realised how he felt about Harvey, never mind how Harvey felt about him, that always did things to him. The way Harvey looked at him. Protective. Possessive. It made him feel warm in a way he didn’t at first understand. But, god, he understands now. He wants to be possessed. To pour every ounce of this feeling into kissing him, long and slow and urgent, as that single, slick finger thrusts further into him and Harvey whispers against his lips, “I’m gonna make you come like this. Just like this, as long as it takes. You want that?”

It might kill him, but god, he does. “Please…”

“Tell me.”

“I don’t know…” The words are snatched on a gasp as Harvey rubs a second finger against his slick entrance, circling the one already buried inside. “What do I say?”

“Tell me what you want. What you want me to do to you.”

It’s starting to overwhelm him already._ More. Fill me up. Make me yours. _Jim noses, mutely against Harvey’s jaw, nuzzles against the soft scratch of hair there, and wishes he could articulate. “This. I want this.”

“You want me to finger your pretty little asshole until you come?”

“Oh, god.”

Harvey’s voice is low; that lazy, lovely drawl that renders Jim helpless. “And trust me, Junior, it is pretty. You should see yourself now. All spread out for me like this. I could eat you out for hours, baby, you know that? So sweet and pink, you taste like heaven.”

“_Oh_, god…” His eyes are practically rolling back in his head, he knows it. Between Harvey’s confessional murmur and two fingers thrusting, slow and steady, deep inside him, rubbing him just right, Jim wonders if it’s possible to choke on your own breath.  
"Let it go, Jim. Let it out. I'm gonna tease it out of you, real slow. I'm gonna melt that ice, baby boy, make you feel so good you can't help it. Gonna have you cussing fit to strip the paint off heaven's gate."  
"Oh..." Jim can practically feel his resolve snap, feel his face relax into helpless bliss, as he almost wails it. “_God_…”  
"That's it. C'mon..."  
"_Harvey_..." It’s close to a sob, and he’s fast past caring.  
But Harvey doesn’t stop, doesn’t speed up. Just carries on that maddening delicious rhythm. "Keep going, soldier. I wanna hear you."  
"Oh god, Harvey... oh god."  
"Saints, Jim, you look so good. You're doing so good."  
"Please... Please..." It’s killing him, killing him with pleasure in tiny increments, the slick friction just perfect.  
"Please, what? Tell me what you want, baby."  
"Fuck. It feels good. Fuck, please..."  
"Yeah, that's it, tell me...” Harvey sounds short of breath, panting the words against Jim’s hair as his hand continues to work. “You're so hot, get me so hot, you got no idea what you do to me."  
"Harvey... Please... Fuck me..."  
Harvey falters, his eyes going wide, and it would be funny if Jim wasn’t so desperate, so unbearably keyed up that he has to reach down and grab Harvey's wrist, wordlessly ordering him to keep up the pace his thick fingers have set. "Don't stop... Please," he can hardly catch his breath. "Fuck me."   
Now that he's said it, the words just tripping from his subconscious like he's hypnotised, Jim knows he wants it. He wants it more than anything in the world, and all he has to do is ask, to disengage his higher function and get over himself and just beg Harvey to stuff him full with his big, hard cock. The thought makes him whimper, his hips rocking faster of their own accord, even as he can feel his cheeks heat at the thought. The trick is not to think. He reaches out, tangles his hand in the silky thickness of Harvey's hair to pull him in for a kiss, deep and sloppy and enough to leave him breathless and distracted enough to gasp it out, "Harvey, I want you. Please."  
"You got me, sweetheart. Anything, anything for you."  
His fingers are magic, stroking Jim just so inside, working him wide open - Jim screws his eyes tight against the stupid rapture of it, his mouth hanging open, chest heaving for air. "I want... I want it..."  
"Tell me, that's it, tell me... I love it when you do. Keep going baby, you're doing so good, damn, you feel so good, you turn me on so much."  
"Harvey... Fuck me... Give me your cock..."  
His hand doesn't slow this time, but Harvey looks shell-shocked, his blue-green eyes round as he whispers. "Do you mean it? Jim..."  
"I mean it. Please. I need it. I want you."

“You’re sure..?”

“_Yes_. What do you need me to say?!”

“It’s just… your first time…”

He’s never really thought of it like that. Has had so many partners before that it’s easy to forget that they’ve all been women. And Harvey has never seemed spooked by his lack of experience with men, has taken everything easily in stride… “Does it bother you?”

“Me? Lord no.” He doesn’t look exactly unbothered. He looks… awestruck. “I’m just… I guess I’m honoured.”

“It’s that big a deal to you?” He has to ask, but damn it, the fingers teasing between his spread cheeks are an unbearable distraction.  
“I suppose, yeah. It is.” Jim can’t help it: he whines, hips grinding. Harvey rests his forehead against Jim’s. Says, “Old habits die hard. I’m just a hopeless romantic on the quiet.”

“Hopeless, maybe, but there’s nothing quiet about you.” He still can’t keep still, not for anything. Tilting his head up, he kisses him, softly on the lips. “Harvey, I love you. I want to be close to you in every way.”

The kiss he receives in return is so sweet it’s almost chaste. “Now shut up and do you?”

“You got it.” It's easier now, now that the words are out there. If anything, it's getting harder to stay quiet. “I just want you to fuck me. I need it. Please. Oh-” His voice cracks as Harvey redoubles his efforts, thrusts deeper, pressing his fingers inside, a steady, deep pressure, rocking against the same sensitive spot that has Jim’s eyelids fluttering, his thighs shaking. “_Oh_.” He pushes his face to Harvey’s shoulder, trying to get closer, mouth blindly seeking skin, to press first messy kisses and then soft bites as Harvey starts to quicken his pace, blunt, short thrusts that slap his knuckles against the rim of Jim’s asshole.

“Yeah… like that? Oh baby, you’re so good for me.”

Harvey’s voice is soft, ragged. Jim tries to hold in the noise he feels building in his throat as shivers thrill right across his skin with every thrusting jolt. He’s burning up, can feel it spreading across his body. Reaching back, he circles Harvey’s wrist loosely with one hand, unsure if he wants to slow him or urge him harder. Runs his index finger around the point where he’s being entered, slick and firm, and then he can’t hold in a moan, because Harvey is four fingers deep, has practically his whole hand inside him, and Jim hadn’t even realised. “That’s… a lot.” It comes out as a gasp, breathy and stunned.

Harvey treats him to an expert twist of his fingers, murmurs against his hair. “I gotta get you loose.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“That’s the idea, soldier.”

Jim shudders. Wonders when the idea of being stretched, ruined, started to get him off so much. Wonders how Harvey always seems to _know_. Feels another sudden wash of heat when he thinks about how much _more_ Harvey could know, if he only got the hang of talking about it.

“That’s…” _Say it, Gordon._ “Really hot.” God, his cheeks must be flaming. He must look a mess.

But Harvey is gazing at him like he’s a priceless work of art. “Yeah? You like that? Me opening you up?”

“Mmm…” Shit, Harvey looks incredible right now. Braced over him, hair in glorious disarray, his eyes so bright and his lips flushed and plump. He’s starting to sweat: Jim can smell it and it’s driving him crazy with want. How he can _cover_ Jim like that. How he can _take control_. Jim shivers, lust rushing him. “I like it. I want to…”

“Tell me, baby. Anything you want.”

“Mmmmm…” His fingers are moving slower now, in and out, slippery. Teasing. _Prepping_. Jim shudders again, tries to spread his thighs wider. “I think about.” The words will only come out in little surges, urged by Harvey’s hands. “_Taking it_. Something… really _big_.”

“Oh, fuck. That’s hot.” Jim wants to touch him. Now, when Harvey’s squeezing his eyes closed like he’s trying to hold off from coming, his mouth open and soft. “You’re so goddamn hot. I want you so bad.”

“I’m yours.” He barely recognises his own desperate whisper. “Please?” All his nerve endings sing as Harvey withdraws his fingers. And Jim thinks, _this is it_. The loss of contact is disconcerting, so much that for the first time tonight he reaches down to touch himself, is surprised to realise he’s not even hard any more. “I like you taking care of me.” He does. The time Harvey lavishes on him, always putting him first, whether it’s to fetch him a morning coffee, or leaving his own dick rigid and dripping while he sees to Jim’s needs. “When you can… _see everything_.” Something deep down tells Jim he’s not just talking about the delicious, squirming diffidence he feels when Harvey has him naked and spread, displayed so intimately. That it’s laying himself emotionally bare like this that means so much; that has been missing from his life, his relationships… vulnerable but _safe_. Harvey knows. Jim can tell, from the way he touches him, greedy and reverent at once. Slips his hands beneath Jim’s thighs and lifts him, positions him, so that Jim’s fists clench in the bedsheets and his breath is coming fast and shallow before Harvey’s dick has even touched him.

“I love you.” Harvey whispers.

Jim bites his lip. A finger and thumb spread him, positioning. The tip of Harvey’s dick, blunt and thick, nudges against his hole. “You too.” It’s so good he’s losing his mind, the pleasure refined pure and keen, focusing every scrap of sensation on the feeling of being slowly, thoroughly filled. Harvey is gentle. Eases in. It feels like forever. An overwhelming, never-ending pressure, lighting up his nerves from the inside until he’s gasping.

“You OK?” Harvey’s voice is rough with desire.

Jim can barely get the word out. “Yes.” Incoherent noise is easier, animal instinct. When Harvey starts to move, deliberate and steady, rocking both of their bodies in tandem, all Jim can do is claw at the sheets and ride it out and try to breathe.

The intensity is an effort. Gratification so acute it’s skirting… pain is the wrong word. Words don’t work now. Harvey’s breathing loud, panting, one hand bracing against the mattress and the other slipping between their sweat-damp bodies to coax Jim hard again. The sensations war, taking him over. Owning him. It’s almost too much. The threat of a complete loss of control, his composure unravelling further as Harvey picks up pace, driving deeper, faster, until he’s groaning with every firm thrust. Jim tries to wrap his legs around Harvey’s hips, but his thighs are shaking too much. He claws at his back, clinging, urging Harvey to go harder. Each _slam_ is bliss; he can feel it up the length of his spine, leaving his mouth tingling, making him moan and moan, _loud_. And he doesn’t care anymore. Would tell Harvey anything, shout out every damn dirty thing on his mind if only he still had the ability to form words. Everything is feeling; this pleasure so different from just being jerked off. Fuller. _Brimming_ with it. _Overflowing_. Jim’s moans are getting desperate, the desire narrowing to a point, ready to burst. Harvey’s hand on his dick, stroking fast and determined and he looks incredible, covering Jim like this, his pale skin flushed, down his neck and across his chest, and he’s not being careful any more, is rutting into him in short, hard shunts and Jim feels about to fly apart, cracking and crying out, inarticulate, as his climax hits him like a bomb blast, jerking his body taut and shaking.

“Fuck…” Harvey half grunts, half hisses it, and it kind of looks like he’s in pain, except then his face relaxes in ecstasy and Jim can feel it, can _feel_ the pulse and throb of him spilling inside. “Oh, fuck, I adore you.” He sounds shaken. Jim presses a palm to his chest, smooth sweat-damp skin, feels the hammering of his heart, pace matched to the throb at Jim’s throat, between his legs.

“Come here.” Jim guides his face, dazed, and kisses him and Harvey melts into it, all of the strength gone from him.

Harvey is heavy, resting exhausted on top of him, and it’s kind of uncomfortable and kind of comforting all at once. His cock, spent but still half–hard, feels the same – now they’ve both come, Jim feels a little weird, a little sore, but also somehow still turned-on as hell. “Here… Harv, pull out.”

“Sorry! Sorry…”

“It’s alright.” When Harvey flops down heavily, onto the mattress beside him, all dazed eyes and broad, heaving chest, Jim turns on his side and resists the urge to stretch decadently. He hadn’t anticipated feeling this _sated_.

“Was that OK?” Harvey’s gaze is so earnest.

Jim nods. Oh, yeah. “More than OK. Amazing. You’re amazing.”

“I guess that makes two of us then, Junior.” Harvey kisses his forehead and Jim’s chest flutters. “Although, if I stay here any longer, you know I’m gonna fall asleep.”

“You can sleep.”

“Nah.” Harvey rolls his neck and Jim winces a little at the resulting chorus of cracks. “I’m not ready for today to be over.” Jim closes his eyes as Harvey presses another lingering kiss against his temple. “You want dinner? I’m feeling nachos.”

“I could do nachos.”

“Wait right there. I’m on it.” Jim rolls over, propping his head on his hand, and watches, with a swelling sense of contentment, as Harvey shuffles out of bed and pulls on his shorts. Watches as he leaves the room, with a lingering glance back, until he can hear the sounds of the TV switching on in the lounge room, and crockery clattering in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because my last one turned out so fluffy and tame. Thank you so much for reading. Extra love to anyone who leaves comments - you make my day x


End file.
